


Breath of the Wild

by chiapslock



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breath Of the Wild!AU, Just so we are clear Shiro is a Zora, Link!Keith, M/M, Sidon!Shiro, he's half-shark half-beefcake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiapslock/pseuds/chiapslock
Summary: After the mission to free the Divine Beast Vah Ruta from Calamity Zarkon's control Keith has to leave Zora's domain to continue his mission.Shiro doesn't want him to go alone.[Or the BOTW!AU born only because I needed more Sidon!Shiro in my life]





	Breath of the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I have a long fic to update (it's coming, I swear) and a Big Bang fic to sort out, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone and here we are. I didn't even know if I should post it but... whatever, maybe someone else wants to join me in my train straight to hell.

It’s not that Shiro isn’t grateful for what Keith has done.  

When he had proposed to find someone to help them stop Vah Ruta he had never thought he would find the swordsman of legend, never ever dreamt of it really. He had just known the limitation of his people and didn’t want his weakness to harm others.

True Keith is… a little smaller than he imagined and more grumpy, but there is no denying his strength and prowess in battle.

Shiro had been very little when his brother, Ryou, had been chosen as Zora’s champion and he has no memory of Keith then beside the smile in his brother’s face when he talked of the princess’ bodyguard.

Yet he knows a lot more about Keith that Keith knows about himself, it seems kind of unfair.

“Shiro” someone calls him and when he turns he’s not surprised to see Keith himself, walking towards him.

He owes everything to the human and he doesn’t know how to repay him. Keith has saved his village, his family, his life. It is a debt too big to ever repay.

“You’re leaving?” Shiro asks, because he knows that Keith’s journey won’t be over soon. This is only the first of the four Divine Beasts and Keith has to free them all if what he has told them is the truth.

The human just nods, and he seems saddened by the thought. It’s the only reason Shiro finds the strength to smile at him.

“Have I told you how lucky I was to meet you on that bridge? And how much we value what you have done for us?” Shiro murmurs. He knows he has already said it, a lot of his fellow Zoras often laugh at him for his endless encouragement, but he thinks it makes them happy. He wants to make Keith happy as well, he can survive a little bit of embarrassment.

“Only a thousand times” Keith replies, huffing, but Shiro can see the pleased blush on his cheeks. Humans are so strange, so different from them. It’s not unpleasant, but he finds that he doesn’t know how to read him, not as well as he would like. “It wasn’t just me, you know? You helped too. I couldn’t have done it without you”.

Shiro doubts that, but he doesn’t say anything. He looks up, where Vah Ruta thrones on their village, and thinks about what dangers await Keith, how little they can all do to help him.

It feels, all of a sudden, unfair how much the world has decided to put on Keith’s shoulders. He doesn’t even have his sword, not anymore. He is alone.

The thought alone makes Shiro ill.

“Maybe I could come with you” he says, because it doesn’t feel right, staying here while Keith fights against the evil that has consumed their nation. It was never a fight he was supposed to face alone.  “I could help you with the other Divine Beasts as well”

Keith is silent for a second before Shiro feels something touch his arm, he looks down and Keith’s hand is on him, a light touch. The human’s eyes bore into his own and he’s stopped so easily by the piercing stare.

“I’m thinking about going into Goron’s territory after this. I don’t think you would enjoy the lava” his tone is light, but Shiro feels the rejection burn all the same.

He might not be all that his brother had been, but he has always given his best.  Maybe it isn’t enough now.

“Shiro…” Keith continues, and there is something fragile in his voice, like a feather-like hope “I would take you with me if I could. But I can… I can come back and rest here. Sometimes.”

Shiro looks at him and, then, at the temple behind them. He doesn’t really understand all the powers that the Sheikah Slate possesses but… he thinks he would like that.

“I will wait for you” he says, with as much eagerness he can muster. “And when the time will come for you to face Calamity Zarkon I want to be at your side”

Keith is going to protest, he can already see it, so he stops him quickly. “I can’t face lava, but I can help you in battle. I can help you fight the Guardians, at the very least.”

He stops, tries to think if what he wants to say next is going to be welcomed, but then he realizes it doesn’t matter, he has never been one to back out “You don’t have to be alone anymore”.

Keith looks stunned, but is a good look on him, like he isn’t used to good things happening. In retrospect all Keith remembers of his life is just waking up in a devastated valley and, now, the loss of one of his friend.

If it was in his powers Shiro would take all this suffering from him in a heartbeat.

It takes a moment for Keith to blink, and the stunned surprise is replaced by some kind of decision. He advances on Shiro and then gets on his toes, trying to make himself taller. He doesn’t even arrive at Shiro’s shoulders.

“You’re too tall” he mutters, annoyed, and Shiro laughs, surprised. He’s not sure what’s happening, if this is some kind of strange human custom, but when Keith tells him to “get down here, fish” he does (he doesn’t think himself capable of refusing Keith anyting).

Keith puts his mouth on Shiro’s for a seconds and then he retreats. He’s blushing even more now and he isn’t looking at Shiro.

“So. Well… I’ll be back” he mutters, before taking his slate and disappearing in a shower of blue light.

Shiro looks at the place where the human has disappeared for a second before looking around, confused. “Does someone know what that meant in human customs?” he asks, but no one is really paying attention to him.

He touches his own mouth, trying to understand what it could mean, but he’s distracted by the fading warmth of Keith’s mouth. Humans’s skin is soft, much softer than Zora’s and they run far hotter than them as well. If he has to compare the experience of being touched by Keith… he would say it’s like submerging in the thermal waters: scalding, in the beginning, but when you get used to it inebriating.

Unfortunately he still doesn’t know why Keith had mashed their mouths together and dwelling on it is probably going to be fruitless.  

He sighs and promises himself he will ask Keith to explain it to him when they see each other again (and maybe, if he’s lucky, Keith will do it again).

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come and talk to me about anything my twitter is @chiapslock :)


End file.
